Rickshaw Rally
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When a strong hurricane wreak havoc throughout Zootopia, Emperor Spleriia Splero and his son Kalir embarked on an adventure together to deliver some supplies desperately needed by the Zootopians affected by the storm. With the streets flooded and forms of transportation down, it would take a long trip for both of them to deliver the cargo by towing towards them through uneven odds.


Inside of his own cubicle at the ZPD Headquarters, Splero was just stowing away the files onto his file cabinet. As he busied himself in keeping everything before ending the shift, Chimpan and Michelle appeared. Both of them had their satchels carrying on their hips.

'Are you done, Sire?'

'Just a minute, Regent. I'm almost done.'

'Let me help you, dear.'

'Thanks.'

Michelle helped Splero in stowing away the other papers.

'Both Nick and Judy were off now.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'When?'

'About 45 minutes ago.'

'I see. Have you told them about the renovation at the Splenai Residence, Chimpan?'

'I already told them both, Your Majesty. They were excited to explore the place once the renovation was complete.'

'They sure do. In fact, the two of them had their first dibs there.'

Chimpan was curious.

'They do?'

'Well. Sort of.'

Splero closes the file cabinet.

'Alright. I'm done with those files. Let's head outside and call it a day.'

'Love to hear that, Sweetheart.'

The Emperor chuckled and he cuddled closely to his consort.

'I know you and Chimpan needed some break for the rest of the night. Now this would be the time.'

The primate sighed in relief.

'About time.'

Splero laughed.

...

As the trio went to the carpark, they approached to the car. While Splero and Michelle embarked, Chimpan simply stood there and witness the very heavy downpour soaking the buildings and streets from the distance. The Emperor started the engine and he peeks his head out.

'Hey, Chimpan.'

'Hmm?'

'You coming or what?'

'I'm coming, Sire.'

Splero returned to his seat while Chimpan sat at the back seat. As the monarch buckled in, the arctic vixen switched on the radio.

'Want to enjoy some music?'

'Yes please, Michelle.'

'As you wish then.'

The fox turned the knobs a bit and the song Homeby Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors and Bebe Rexha started to play along the airwaves. The music makes Splero's shoulders perk.

'I love this song.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. It is because the lyrics were true.'

'How come?'

'How come? We're all heading home from our duties for the day, Michelle.'

'Oh.'

Chimpan chuckled.

'Now that's true enough.'

'It was.'

Michelle scoffed.

'Ya foxy hooman.'

'Ya chilly fox.'

Splero then drove the car out of the carpark. Exiting out to the streets, the windshield was then being saturated by the intense rainfall.

'Whoa. What a heavy rainfall.'

'Well. That's what the news said. There's a faraway hurricane forming.'

'I don't know about that. Anyway, let's put that aside and carry on. Okay?'

'Sure thing.'

'You bet ya, man.'

'Okay. Make yourselves comfortable, guys.'

Both Chimpan and Michelle relaxed themselves as the ride on route back to the Splenai Residence commenced. Dark cumulonimbus clouds continued to drift throughout the skies over Downtown Zootopia.

...

Arriving at the house somewhere in Bunnyburrow, both Nick and Judy hurriedly entered inside. The two umbrellas they brought were not enough to keep them dry from the sheer rain and they were all soaked but gladly, the two were now home.

'Phew. What a storm there, Slick!'

'Yeah. I haven't expected that heavy rain since a few months ago.'

'At least we're here alright. Come on. Let's get ourselves change some clothing.'

'Sure thing, Carrots.'

Both Nick and Judy went to their room. As they passed by the living room and the kitchen, Bonnie and Stu were both sitting there.

'Judy? Is that you, dear?'

'Hey, Mom. We're back.'

'Glad you both make it back.'

Nick greeted Judy's parents by shaking their paws.

'Quite a storm outside, Mr and Mrs Hopps.'

Stu nodded.

'The rainfall was so severe that my crops were starting to drown by the excess water.'

'Furthermore, your other siblings were all heading home now since the classes at school were being canceled because of the bad weather.'

Judy places her paws on her hips.

'I could understand that.'

Stu then noticed the fairly drenched uniforms worn by his daughter and her vulpine partner.

'Hey. I think you should change your clothes now, you two or else both of you would get sick with a cold.'

The female rabbit giggled.

'We will, Dad.'

Judy grabbed Nick's paw.

'Come on, Sweetheart.'

'Okay then.'

Both the rabbit and fox went to their room. Both Bonnie and Stu remained seated near to the kitchen table.

'Well. It's you and me now again, dear.'

'I know.'

Bonnie stood up and went to the stove.

'I'm going to make some carrot tea, Stu. You want some?'

'Sure, Honey. Thanks.'

The female rabbit then took a kettle from the sink and lit a simple fire on the stove. Stu simply sighed and looks out at the window.


End file.
